Regalo de Navidad
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: [...] ¿Embriagada? ¿¡SUMISA? Todo, absolutamente todo en ella explotó. ¿Desde cuándo, si podía saberse, ella era sumisa en la cama? Vale que disfrutaba con la "fogosidad" de su guerrero, pero eso no era lo mismo que ser sumisa ¿verdad? [...] Advertencia: Lemon
1. La balada erótica del Sengoku

Historia sin ánimo de lucro.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para el desarollo de la historia.

* * *

Miró el cursor de la pantalla palpitar incansablemente. En el exterior, si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver el vaho gélido que se movía por la espesura del bosque. Suspiró, hacia tanto tiempo que no tecleaba en aquel viejo teclado, que parecía que las palabras se habían atascado en un rincón indómito y oscuro de su cerebro y se negaban a salir fluidas, como hacía ya, un tiempo. Era muy posible, que los golpes en la cabeza, las caídas cuando huía y los sustos generados por cuanto ser viviente se encontraban, habían fomentado el atrofiamiento de su cerebro, por decirlo de alguna forma suave.

"Atrofiamiento" se quejó mentalmente "pero si esa palabra ni siquiera existe". Pensó en empezar a escribir sobre el clima. La historia podía ambientarse en un clima cálido y soleado, casi caribeño si se esforzaba. Pensaba que, llevándose los materiales del Templo a su casa, podría encontrar la inspiración que hacía tiempo había encontrado en aquel árbol sagrado una tarde de primavera. Pero de aquello ya hacía cinco años, su vida era muy diferente que por aquel entonces y sus prioridades habían cambiado considerablemente.

Para empezar, ya no había ninguna perla, ni trozo ni esquirla, que amenazara con la destrucción del mundo tal y como lo conocemos, un cambio muy positivo, si se permite opinar. Y al no haber perla, tampoco había el típico y tópico malo malote que quisiera hacerse con aquel bello mal y utilizarlo bajo su propio beneficio. Nuevamente, un alivio para su paz mental. De cómo ella había acabado en el mundo feudal después de los casi tres años de depresión por no poder ver a su amado y de cómo finalmente se había convertido en una sacerdotisa, mínimamente digna, dentro de los parámetros establecidos, era algo que carecía de importancia.

Suspiró feliz, pues en realidad, todo aquello que había vivido en su pasado había ayudado a que ella acabara donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento, rodeada de paz y tranquilidad, en una cabaña algo alejada del pueblo de Kaede, con un frío del carajo y unas pocas mantas que tapaban su ya de por sí, frágil cuerpo. Sintió ese particular picor en la nariz para después estornudar de forma ruidosa y estridente, nada femenino dirían algunos.

Maldijo su bendita suerte, se había resfriado.

Y es que, después de la última reunión mensual con las chicas, cerca de unos manantiales no muy lejos de su casa, Kagome se había sentido un poco enferma, mareada, sin ganas de comer, cansada… en fin, enferma. No quería decirle nada al protector y zopenco de su marido, porque sabía que, si se enteraba, no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra.

Y ella necesitaba sombra, mucha, a decir verdad. Necesitaba descansar de gente, los aldeanos llegaban a atosigarla en algunos momentos y su marido no era de gran ayuda. Ser sacerdotisa, no era, para nada, lo que ella había imaginado. ¡Por todos los dioses, si le pedían consejo incluso para qué tipo posturas debían utilizar para tener descendencia! ¡Posturas! Como si ella fuera una experta. Ante esa idea se sonrojó, bien era cierto que tenía una reunión mensual con Kagura y Sango para hablar de estos temas y que, a más a más, en sus años de juventud, había inventado, muy acertadamente, la forma de apareamiento que tenían ciertos Youkais y Hanyous. Puede que, si la voz se había corrido, los aldeanos sí pensaran en ella como una experta en sexo.

-Oe ¿Qué narices haces despierta a estas horas? – la voz pastosa y endemoniadamente sexy de su marido inundó la habitación de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivían. Con cuidado de no despertar al niño de casi dos años que dormía unos metros más allá, Inuyasha se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué tienes esa pequeña pantalla? Deberías descansar mujer.

-Una escritora nunca descansa – él hizo una mueca graciosa – tengo que acabar esto antes de mañana. Debo llevarlo al instituto sin falta.

-No sé por qué te comprometes con ese insti-eso – se quejó el hanyou – tú ya no tienes nada que hacer allí.

-Sôta me lo pidió como un favor – suspiró cansada – y a mi antigua profesora le encantó la idea, además, solo tengo que escribir unas cuantas hojas.

-¿Y piensas escribir con eso? – ella lo miró airada – vale, si tú dices que puedes escribir con eso, te creo – miró el teclado extrañado – ¿qué tipo de teclas son esas?

-No tengo tiempo para explicártelo – bufó – duérmete y vigila no despiertes a Aoi – le dio la espalda y continuó mirando la pantalla releyendo las pocas líneas que había sido capaz de escribir. Empezó a describir la situación en la que se encontraba la protagonista, una mujer de unos ventipocos, historiadora, que viajaba a un lugar mágico, increíble para ella. Kagome cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse la situación. La mujer, en una isla exótica, con un cuerpo de espanto – un cuerpo que no había sufrido los estragos de tener un hijo – que por azares del destino conocía a un guerrero feudal, cuando ella aparecía en aquel mundo. Alto, musculado y sexy, de cabello café y ojos dorados.

Suspiró otra vez mientras borraba todo lo que había escrito. Estaba describiendo a su marido, si hasta le había puesto orejas de perro, kami-sama. Recordó cuando tuvo que escribir sobre el apareamiento de los hanyous, años atrás, ella había utilizado su imaginación y sus deseos más oscuros para poder escribir aquel fantasioso trabajo que le había ganado el único excelente con honores de su vida. Gracias a sus fantasías más oscuras con Inuyasha, Higurashi Kagome había conseguido una nota alta. ¿Quién no lo conseguiría con semejante imaginación? Ahora, por suerte, no tenía que utilizar su imaginación, su vida actual ya le satisfacía en todos los sentidos. Sonrió embriagada en su felicidad cuando sintió ese pequeño click en su cerebro, ese estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y que ella llenó de ideas. Lo reconoció al instante, su musa había vuelto. Tecleó durante toda la noche, inventando diálogos y situaciones eróticas que a la mismísima E. L James, sonrojaría. Se pasó casi toda la noche escribiendo, cuando su pequeña hija no demandaba por sus cuidados o cuando el sueño no la vencía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha fue el primero que abrió los ojos, como era ya costumbre, al salir el sol. Lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña niña de dos años que descansaba plácidamente agarrándole el dedo meñique. Sonrió embobado repasando cada detalle de su pequeña en su cerebro: la tez blanquecina, el cabello azabache, las pestañas largas, la boca pequeña y unos ojos de un dorado intenso que ahora permanecían cerrados, gracias a los dioses. Aunque tenía una esencia extraña y un olor que la delataba como hanyô, la pequeña Aoi era calcada a Kagome y eso, lo llenaba de tranquilidad, pues podía pasar desapercibido en el mundo humano sin tener muchas complicaciones.

Se movió muy poco a poco, intentando que la niña no lo percibiera y la tapó a conciencia, le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó. Se estiró a sí mismo mientras buscaba con la mirada y con su olfato a su mujer, quien no se encontraba tumbada a su lado. La encontró durmiendo apoyada en la pared de la cabaña, como él habría hecho años atrás, y con el aparato con el que quería escribir en su regazo. Sabiendo de antemano que ese día tendría dolor en todo el cuerpo, quitó el aparato de encima de ella y la estiró a lo largo del futon, junto a su hija. Aún faltaban algunas horas para ir al futuro, por lo que decidió encender la fogata y calentar un poco la estancia para que ambas estuvieran más cómodas.

Ese invierno había llegado fuerte. Era el primero en el que incluso él, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de llevarse más mantas del futuro, pues, aunque su cuerpo era resistente y las había visto de todos los colores, ese invierno en particular, estaba siendo duro. "Tanto esperar a que llegara el invierno y mira ahora, deseándolo pasar" se carcajeó él mismo por el juego de palabras. Había visto la serie con su cuñado Sôta, pero no se decepcionó tanto como él con el final, él lo había visto venir.

Vio que la luz del aparato se hizo más brillante y decidió mirar que ocurría. Leyó el mensaje que decía que solo quedaba un veinte por ciento de batería, cosa que no entendió y luego en la pantalla apareció un documento escrito. En realidad, Inuyasha nunca hubiera imaginado que los humanos fueran capaces de evolucionar de tal manera, si eran tan estúpidos que no sabían prevenir los cambios de tiempo. Pero al viajar al futuro y ver todas las comodidades de las que se beneficiaba la humanidad, le hacía sentir algo de envida, estaba seguro que muchos habrían matado por tener esos aparatos que daban aire caliente o esa otra cosa que enfriaba tanto los alimentos que costaba mucho que estos se pudrieran… o el inventor del ramen, que Kami-sama lo tuviera en su gloria.

Pero ni todas las comodidades del mundo hacían desaparecer la maldad intrínseca en el ser humano. La maldad había traspasado la barrera del tiempo convirtiéndose en algo mucho más perverso, mucho más interiorizado. Por mucho que las comodidades del futuro fueran las mejores, Inuyasha prefería vivir aquí, en el Sengoku, donde no habían atentados en centros comerciales o violadores que salían impunes de sus crímenes. Vale, posiblemente la justicia feudal no era un modelo de conducta, pero Inuyasha no podía evitar pensar en que poco o nada le importarían esas leyes modernas si alguien se atrevía a hacerle algo a su familia.

Decidió apartar esas ideas de su cabeza e intentar pensar en cosas felices, el ramen por ejemplo cuando la pantalla dejó de brillar mínimamente, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Su mujer se había comprometido a escribir una historia relacionada con la época feudal. De temática libre, lo que quería la antigua profesora era que los jóvenes se sintieran identificados con la humanidad feudal, pues, al fin y al cabo, seguían compartiendo muchas costumbres. ¡Y un carajo! Ya le gustaría a él ver a un niñato de quince años del futuro dedicarse a arar el campo o cazar animales ¡pero si estaban todo el día enganchados a los videojuegos! Aunque, dicho sea de paso, eran bastante divertidos.

Fijó su vista en el documento, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño haciendo alguna travesura. No había nada como título, pero sí que había un anexo con ciertas ideas de Kagome. Movió el cursor, después de desesperarse incontables veces hasta que recordó cómo funcionaba, y empezó a leer. Allí, estaban las pautas que aquella profesora pervertida le había enviado para que la historia tuviera ciertos elementos característicos: Una situación moderna, personajes feudales y algo subido de tono. ¿Qué cojones significaba eso?

Movido por la curiosidad, empezó a leer la historia que había inventado su mujer. Todo empezaba con una apuesta divina dónde los protagonistas eran los afectados: viajaban a la época feudal, conocían a personajes singulares que extrañamente se parecían a conocidos suyos… ¿había descrito a un personaje humano como a Sesshomaru? Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír… imaginarse a su medio hermano como humano era toda una sitcom, eso y que a la protagonista femenina siempre la raptaran para casarse con ella, dos elementos claves para hacer una serie cómica. Pero las ganas de reír se le pasaron cuando leyó el encuentro amoroso de los protagonistas, muy descriptivo y demasiado familiar… ¡Por todos los elementales! ¿Esa no era la postura que habían probado la última vez? Como le había pasado años atrás, no pudo apartar la vista de la historia, Kagome sabía describir bastante acertadamente las situaciones sexuales y debía reconocer que su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo.

Pero entonces algo lo congeló, como si el mismísimo ártico hubiera llegado a su casa. Kagome hacía un matiz, agregando características físicas al personaje masculino propias de un humano como ¿Hojo? ¿Qué mierdas….? ¿Por qué cojones su mujer describir una escena sexual entre ella y ese energúmeno? Gruñó y a punto estuvo de tirar el ordenador al lago más cercano. Pero entonces… algo hizo click en su cerebro y el mal del escritor se apoderó de Inuyasha.

No es que fuera estúpido, había visto lo suficiente a Sôta para saber mínimamente utilizar las teclas de un ordenador, pero aun así necesitaba volver a la época moderna para que su cuñado le diera cuatro lecciones básicas. Con la idea formada en su mente y una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, Inuyasha salió decidido hacia el pozo a buscar al adolescente, sin tener en cuenta que eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sôta despertó con un mini ataque al corazón, como si Jack, de _Viernes__ 13_, hubiera irrumpido en su habitación con una sierra eléctrica en la mano. Y es que, Inuyasha, había entrado como un huracán a su habitación a las cinco y veinte de la mañana de un puñetero festivo, en el que el adolescente solo había dormido dos horas porque había salido de fiesta con su novia de toda la vida y sus compañeros de instituto. No lo mandó a freír espárragos por dos grandes razones: la primera, tenía miedo de la reacción de su temperamental cuñado y la segunda, en realidad le tenía aprecio. Cuando Inuyasha le pidió ayuda de esa forma tan suya – con insultos de por medio y palabras sin sentido mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación con un sonrojo en la cara – no pudo evitar guardarse sus ganas de asesinarlo y ayudarle. Además… ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Aoi? Esa niña lo tenía enamorado y para ella, su padre era su todo.

Así que hizo tripas corazón, contó hasta diez un millar de veces y procedió a explicarle mínimamente los secretos de Windows 10 y las maravillas del Word. No es que Inuyasha fuera un inepto, debía reconocer que le ponía ganas, pero enseñar a un semidemonio de la época feudal cómo funcionaba un portátil, era toda una odisea. Le parecía más sencillo acabar de leer el libro de _Las ocho patas de Aracne_ en lo que quedaba de madrugada – un tostón infumable, por cierto – que explicarle a su amigo de orejas de perro el sencillo mecanismo de cómo justificar el texto.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, Sôta consideró que Inuyasha ya estaba preparado para enfrentarse él solo a los avances tecnológicos del futuro y, literalmente, lo echó de su habitación de la forma más suave posible: estampándole una almohada en la cara y recordándole que le debía un favor muy grande. Cuando cerró la puerta suspiró, el silencio se instaló en su habitación y arrastrando sus pies hacia la cama, se tiró en plancha a su bendito colchón para dormir lo que quedara de mañana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El hanyou suspiró, debía reconocer que el niño había tenido paciencia, pero aún no había acabado de "retocar" la historia de su mujer. Por lo que se fue a su antigua habitación, embriagándose del olor que aún permanecía allí y rememorando, sin querer, todo lo que aquellas paredes habían visto. Eso lo sonrojó, esperaba que las paredes nunca hablasen, habían visto demasiadas cosas pervertidas entre ellos dos.

Se sentó en el escritorio, encendió un incienso y se dispuso a escribir. Obviamente, lo primero que modificó fue la apariencia del protagonista masculino, pasando a ser una versión humanizada de él mismo, sin orejas de perro – había que ser idiota si se describía a un humano con orejas de perro – y algo más madura. También cambió la causa del viaje al pasado, la apuesta era juntar a una pareja, ella del futuro y él de la época feudal, añadió dragones que al sangrar brotaban rosas rojas y un malo maloso que al morir le tocaba cuidar la vida de hijo del protagonista. Añadió además elementos como un anillo que quería gobernarlos a todos, pero que se hizo pedazos porque la protagonista lo rompió en un ataque de ira desmesurado y por supuesto, dejó al Sesshomaru humano.

Todo ese mix lo llevó a modificar la escena en la que la pareja principal, después de haber casi perdido la esperanza, se reencontraban nuevamente y expresaban su amor. Mientras escribía esa escena su cara parecía cada vez más un tomate maduro, camuflándose casi en su totalidad, con el traje de rata de fuego que llevaba. ¡Menos mal que su padre estaba muerto! Si viera la sarta de cursilerías y cosas pervertidas que el hanyô estaba escribiendo, estaba seguro de que volvería, le arrancaría a Tessaiga y le haría el seppuku. Esperaba que los astros no se alienaran y crearan un portal místico que trajera a su padre de vuelta… nah, demasiado fantasioso a su parecer.

A las ocho de la mañana, su suegra picó a la puerta, trayéndole el desayuno – ya que lo había escuchado cuando había venido a despertar a Sôta – y ayudándole a enviar el correo con el documento a la atención de Dawn Oniōkami, el hanyô vio resuelta la preocupación de su mujer y se dispuso, después desayunar y charlar animadamente con Sonomi, regresar al Sengoku, no sin prometerle que traería a Kagome y a Aoi pronto. Cuando llegó a su hogar, ambas aún seguían dormidas, así que decidió tumbarse a su lado y aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaran hasta que el inútil de su hermano con su familia viniera para la celebración de algo de Rin. Se abrazó a Kagome y dejó que el sueño le venciera, sintiéndose completo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Días después, madre e hija viajaron al futuro para ver a Sonomi, aprovechando las fiestas navideñas y que su marido se les uniría más tarde. Mientras Aoi merendaba con su madre, Kagome vio un correó que recibió de su antigua profesora de historia. En él, le agradecía el documento que había envidado – algo que ella no recordaba – alababa su imaginación, más madura con los años y le proponía presentar esa historia a concurso, pues ella le veía potencial. Pero para ello, le pedía que corrigiera las faltas ortográficas, puesto que había palabras que estaba segura que no se escribían así. Kagome abrió el documento para ver de qué se trataba quedándose de piedra cuando leyó el título:

_La balada erótica del __Sengoku__. Relatos de una libreta amarilla._

Ella no recordaba haber enviado ningún documento, pero pensó que, por error, alguien le había enviado algo a la Dawn-san con su cuenta. Idea que descartó cuando empezó a leer, reconoció algunas de las ideas que días atrás había escrito para la historia a la que se había comprometido, de la cual ni se acordaba. La historia le parecía entre rocambolesca y enternecedora, con elementos que le recordaban a sus viajes en el pasado y situaciones que solo conocían ella y su marido. Sonrió coqueta cuando llegó a la parte pasional de la historia, donde la mujer del futuro, Eitsuko, morena y de ojos chocolate, tenía un encuentro sexual con su marido del medievo, Shigeru, con el pelo oscuro y rasgos plateados y ojos dorados.

_-¡No soy una simple ama de casa! – gritaba ella a los cuatro vientos, mientras las luciérnagas se amotinaban a su alrededor – si ese imbécil se piensa que porque ahora estoy casada con él, que soy su hembra, está muy equivocado – pateó una piedra con fuerza extrema tirándola a unos matojos – Ni aunque los vientos del destino hagan palpitar mi corazón, pienso dejarme pisotear por un estúpido como él – como llamado en un mantra, el susodicho salió de los matojos con un chichón en la cabeza – hablando del diablo._

_-Oe ¿Qué haces fuera de la cabaña pegando gritos? Hay bestias fuera._

_-La única bestia que veo aquí eres tú._

_-¿__Pero qué te pasa? _

_-Me has dejado sola en casa todo el día – se sentó en el suelo – nadie se puede acercar a mí por miedo a despertar tu ira, tampoco puedo salir sin tu permiso y encima tengo que apañarme con un fuego a tierra y una cacerola para hacer un guiso ¡yo no sé hacer un guiso!_

_-__Keh__, eso es un hecho – sin poder esquivarlo, ella le lanzó otra piedra dándole en el blanco - ¡Eh!_

_-¡__Qué eh, ni que niño muerto! Si esto es lo que me ofreces me vuelvo a mi mundo – se levantó airada – no sé __cómo__ pero me iré, me divorciaré de ti._

_Al escuchar esa palabra, todas las alarmas se dispararon. ¿Dejarle a él? Nunca. Se movió rápido y veloz, como el más rápido depredador, no como un lobo mediocre. La cogió en brazos y la entró en la cabaña, pese a las quejas de ella. Sin decir nada más, él besó cada milímetro de sus labios, saboreando su sabor y su textura. Sin pensarlo mucho, subió aplomo el cuerpo de su mujer y la arrinconó entre la pared y él mismo._

_-¿__Qué te crees que haces? – preguntó de forma temblorosa._

_-__Keh__ ¿para esto también necesitas instrucciones? – los ojos dorados de él la miraron intensamente para después recorrer con sus manos todo el cuerpo de ella._

_Para él, su mujer era perfecta. Aunque hacía poco que habían tenido a una criatura, para él ella siempre sería la más hermosa de todas. Su perfecta figura, sus caderas, más anchas y perfectas, sus pechos redondos y más grandes a causa de la leche, su tez blanquecina y, sobre todo, su mirada azabache que brillaba intensamente cuando estaba excitada, como en ese preciso instante. La morena, empezó a mover la cadera anhelante, provocando en el esa sensación de vacío, ella simplemente lo absorbía. Él le acarició los muslos suavemente a la vez que mordisqueaba su cuello, escuchando los pequeños gemidos de ella, excitándolo aún más si cabía. _

Kagome siguió leyendo embelesada. Sí, era cierto, había alguna que otra falta o palabra que ya no se utilizaba actualmente, pero eso no destuvo el aumento de su calor corporal, despertando en ella una sed lujuriosa que hacía años que no sentía. Aunque habían tenido su tiempo a solas, desde la llegada de su pequeña las ocasiones no abundaban y, como ya le habían avisado sus compañeras en sus reuniones clandestinas, tener hijos absorbía mucho tiempo y la pareja podía llegar a entrar en la rutina.

Era una tontería, pero por culpa de esa rutina no había visto mucho a su marido y había pasado cierto tiempo, el suficiente como para no recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que ambos habían tenido intimidad y ella, empezaba a preguntarse si el tiempo no era la causa, sino la excusa. Hacía meses que se miraba al espejo, ya no tenía la delgada figura de antes, ni las manos suaves, o los pechos tersos. Aunque era joven y lo sabía, vivir en el Sengoku y tener una hija de dos años era agotador y su físico era el reflejo de ello.

Incluso llegó a pensar que Inuyasha podía haberse buscado una amante ¿Quién lo culparía? – posiblemente su familia, sus amigos, toda la aldea y todos aquellos que quisieron conquistarla y no lo consiguieron a causa del hanyō – aun así, eso no dejaba de martirizarla. Pero, con esta historia donde él se explayaba en describir su cuerpo imperfecto como si fuera el de una diosa, hizo que su autoestima se elevara. Se veía preparada para cometer una locura, pero se recordó que era madre de un pequeño bebé y que no podía comportarse como una adolescente. Esa excusa le duró hasta que llegó a una línea interesante del pasaje de pasión, como mentalmente lo había apodado.

_[…] y ella, embriagada por la fogosidad del guerrero feudal, se dejó llevar, sumisa, por los brazos del valiente samurái que la teletransportaron a la más alta de las esferas. […]_

¿Embriagada? ¿¡SUMISA!? Todo, absolutamente todo en ella explotó. ¿Desde cuándo, si podía saberse, ella era sumisa en la cama? Vale que disfrutaba con la "fogosidad" de su guerrero, pero eso no era lo mismo que ser sumisa ¿verdad?

_[…]el cuerpo estructural del guerrero, mucho más poderoso que el de cualquier otro estúpido humano o lobo sarnoso, la sometió en un fogoso y erótico abrazo […]_

Y así fue como Higurashi Kagome tiró la excusa por la borda. Cogió una pequeña maleta donde metió el portátil, unas piezas de ropa, una libreta algo deteriorada por los años y de un color extraño, aunque pudiera clasificarse como amarillo, y unos líquidos especiales que había encargado a una gitana que vendía aceites aromáticos en un pequeño carromato. Bajó al comedor y le pidió a su madre si podía quedarse con Aoi unas horas, ya que ella iría a buscar al hanyô a la época feudal. Su madre sonrió afable aceptando gustosa quedarse con su pequeña nieta y prometiéndole que la vigilaría de las locuras de su abuelo. Por último, Higurashi Sonomi le deseó feliz navidad y le ordenó que no se preocupara de regresar pronto, que disfrutara de su noche. Le guiñó el ojo, haciendo sonrojar a la joven sacerdotisa, y se despidió de ella en el pozo.

Cuando Kagome se quedó sola, cerró los ojos y respiró. Aquello que tenía en mente era algo que le daba mucha, muchísima vergüenza y algo dentro de ella empezaba a arrepentirse por todo lo que podría salir mal. Además ¿seguro que había sido Inuyasha quien había descrito todo eso? Es decir ¿el mismo Inuyasha que aún se avergüenza con besar su mejilla, había descrito una escena romántica? Sinceramente, le parecía más inverosímil que Miroku dejara de culpar a su maldición inexistente como excusa para seguir siendo un pervertido empedernido. Cuando fue a desdecirse y volver con su hija, algo dentro de ella hizo click. Estaba actuando como una cobarde y sumisa. Decidida, se dio la vuelta y entró de un salto al pozo, siendo rodeada por el azul característico del portal mágico. Una sonrisa muy propia de su endemoniado marido apareció en su rostro.

-Veamos quién es el sumiso aquí – fue lo último que se escuchó en el pozo devorahuesos del futuro.

**Continuará**

* * *

N.A.

¡Hola! Bien, he vuelto después de un lapsus de tiempo y de las Navidades, que a todos vuelven locos.

Vengo con algo más fresco, como podéis ver, más risueño y con mis propios Easter Eggs, porque, aunque no estamos en Pascua, me ha parecido entretenido introducirlos. ¿Veréis todas las referencias? En el próximo capitulo (que ya aviso que será Lemon, mucho) pondré las respuestas xD

Espero que lo disfrutéis y nos vemos el fin de semana que viene, donde colgaré la segunda parte.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


	2. El legado de la libreta

Hacía un frío de mil demonios esa tarde; a más que bufaba, de su boca solo salía un espeso vaho que se evaporaba en el gélido ambiente del Sengoku. Inuyasha estaba más que harto de las tareas de la anciana y de su entrometido amigo, quienes quería dejarlo todo a punto para el ritual de solsticio de invierno que estaba a punto de celebrarse. Pero él, solo quería viajar al futuro, meterse debajo del kotatsu y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, jugar con su hija o simplemente disfrutar de las comodidades del futuro. Sino recordaba mal, esa noche por la caja mágica, reponían una de las películas sobre el poderoso anillo, que años antes, habían visto ambos en la comodidad de su hogar. Sonrió de forma estúpida al recordar la bonita tarde que ambos habían tenido juntos. La verdad, y sin hacer ningún honor al imbécil de Miroku, empezaba a añorar las noches pasionales con su esposa, las cuales ya no eran tan seguidas como antes de tener a Aoi. Unos sentimientos fomentados por escribir aquella historia subida de tono.

-¿Estás bien amigo? – Miroku se le acercó poniéndole una mano en la frente – parece que no tienes fiebre – Inuyasha lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre – estás muy rojo.

-Keh – apartó las manos del monje rápidamente – déjame en paz.

-Tranquilo – Miroku sonrió afablemente – yo también quiero volver con mi familia.

-Todos queremos que vuelvas al futuro – la voz casposa pero juguetona de la anciana enervó al hanyô.

-¡Maldita anciana! – ella lo golpeó con su arco - ¡auch!

-No te quejes tanto – murmuró Kaede – en parte estamos haciendo esto porque tu hija y tu mujer quieren conocer el ritual de solsticio de invierno.

-¿Qué más falta, venerable Kaede?

-Tú puedes volver con Sango, me ha pedido explícitamente que llegues a tu hogar lo antes posible – Miroku quitó la cara de felicidad seguramente augurando que le esperaba al llegar a casa – creo que tu heredero está desquiciando a tu joven esposa.

-No hay nada como tener niños ¿verdad? – preguntó irónico el monje a la vez que se encaminaba hacia su hogar.

-Solo espero que no llegues a los cien – susurro la anciana, haciendo reír al hanyô – pero tú – éste dejó de reír – aún te queda una cosa más por hacer – Inuyasha bufó – ve a lo alto de aquella colina y recógeme una flor azul de espinas rojas, la necesito para unos ungüentos urgentemente.

-¿No puede esperar a mañana? – ella negó vehementemente - ¡agh! Está bien. Pero solo espero que el pobre desgraciado al que le vayas a hacer ese ungüento se esté muriendo realmente – dijo sin esperar respuesta de ella. Aun así, escuchó la voz de la anciana muy lejana pero clara.

-Luego déjalo en tu casa, ya lo recogeré yo mañana.

A Inuyasha toda esta situación le parecía rocambolesca. Sí que, en cierta manera, Kagome nunca había podido ver el festival de solsticio de la aldea, ya fuera por culpa de la perla o por culpa del embarazo, pero de ahí a tener que reorganizar toda la aldea, decorarla y reconstruirla para poder dar paso al invierno, le parecía excesivo. No sé, con unas guirnaldas y unos papelitos colgados ya daban el pego ¿no? Pero Kaede se había vuelto completamente loca, ordenando a diestro y siniestro que se movilizara para dar paso al solsticio.

Cuando bajó de la colina, después de haberse pasado horas buscando la dichosa flor azul de espinas rojas, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Malhumorado, como solo él podía llegar a ponerse, el hanyô se dirigió de mala gana hacia la cabaña que compartía con la sacerdotisa y su hija para dejar las dichosas flores y tomarse esas bien merecidas vacaciones. Solo quería descansar, comer ramen y dormir acurrucadito a la estufa. Nada de acción por esta noche, nada de estrés, ni de movimientos bruscos, ni cansancio extremo; solo la tranquilidad y paz que bien se había merecido.

Al llegar a la cabaña, situada cerca del pozo, olfateó un olor familiar, como a canela y gardenias. Automáticamente algo dentro de él se despertó, algo que realmente hacía tiempo que no prestaba atención. Ignorándolo, intentó concentrarse en aquella persona que había osado profanar su casa, un iluso que no desprendía ningún olor a demonio y que además su esencia parecía más bien dulce. Su pequeño amigo dio un tirón bajo sus ropas al reconocer, al fin, el olor que se camuflaba con el humo del incienso. Soltó las flores sin mirar donde caían y abrió la cortina con decisión. Seguido por la calidez del hogar, vio que la estancia estaba envuelta de incienso y que el fuego de tierra estaba encendido. Adentrándose, siguió el rastro del olor familiar hasta la habitación de ambos, la cual estaba decorada con velas aromáticas por toda la estancia. Delante de él se encontraba la imagen de una mujer vestida con unos ropajes de colegiala de color verdes y blancos. El cabello suelto, rebelde, caía por la espalda delineando su figura tan conocida por el hanyô. A la luz de las velas, ella parecía una hermosa aparición venida del paraíso.

-_Y ella, embriagada por la fogosidad del guerrero feudal, se dejó llevar, sumisa, por los brazos del valiente samurái que la teletransportaron a la más alta de las esferas_ \- escuchó la melodiosa voz de la muchacha - _el cuerpo estructural del guerrero, mucho más poderoso que el de cualquier otro estúpido humano o lobo sarnoso, la sometió en un fogoso y erótico abrazo - _recitó de memoria – me encanta la parte en la que me sometes ¿no te parece encantador?

-Mujer ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Aoi?

-En el futuro – se dio la vuelta despacio, tentándolo como solo ella sabía - quería saber, los detalles de esta gran obra.

-Oe – a pesar de la excitación y del deseo, Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, avergonzado – te estabas volviendo loca con todo eso y solo quería que te lo quitaras de encima. Sino te gusta, pues cámbialo y ya.

-Yo no he dicho que no me guste - sonrió misteriosa – me sorprende, sí, pero porque no sabía que podías tratar temas tan íntimos.

-¿Pensabas que era la única que tiene una mente sucia? - el hanyô se cruzó de brazos – aunque posiblemente tengo esta mente pervertida a causa tuya – ella alzó una ceja – bueno eres del futuro, vistes con ropas poco ortodoxas...

-Que te encantan - sacó el portátil y leyó en voz alta – _el valeroso guerrero besó el nacimiento de sus pechos, aun tapados por la tela del futuro, de un color negro vaporoso que lo volvía loco – _el hanyô se sonrojó más si podía.

-No empieces algo que no vas a poder parar – ella se acercó hasta él y, cogiéndolo de la mano, lo guio por la habitación, la que hacía más de dos años que no compartían en soledad – Kagome – la llamó en tono de advertencia.

-_Su aroma a canela y gardenias lo enloquecía -_siguió recitando ella-_ un olor que despertaba la bestia que llevaba dentro y que salió en cuanto ella fue despojada de toda su ropa – _lo sentó en un pequeño taburete – cuidado, querido. Acaba de aparecer los dos rombos* - el hanyô gruñó de angustia cuando vio que su joven esposa se sacaba la ropa lentamente delante de él, quedándose en la ropa interior negra que él describía en el texto - te veo nervioso.

-Déjate de juegos y ven aquí - fue a levantarse, pero ella lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse otra vez - ¿qué?

-Sabes que pasa - cogió las manos del hanyô y las ató a su espalda – me ha encantado esa historia, ha despertado en mí, algo que hacía tiempo que dormía. Pero hay algo que no me ha gustado un pelo – él tragó nervioso - aquí dice, que soy muy dócil.

-No estaba hablando de ti - intentó excusarse.

-Una chica que viene del futuro, que debe aprender a vivir en Sengoku y esperar a su espléndido marido a que vuelva a casa – se sentó a horcajadas rozando su erección adrede – no sé, me parece demasiada casualidad.

-Sabes que puedo romper estas débiles ataduras cuando quiera - gaznó, ahogando los gemidos que ella le provocaba cada vez que se balanceaba sobre su entrepierna – solo es un juego.

-Un juego en el que yo marco las reglas – se acercó a su oreja y la mordió a la vez que embestía una vez más - porque si rompes esa "débil" atadura, diré la palabra mágica que te estampará en el suelo y se acabará cualquier tipo de juego – el peliplata gruñó al escuchar la amenaza – y quien sabe, a lo mejor tendré que buscar a un lobo sarnoso o a un estúpido humano para que acabe el trabajo.

-Maldita mujer – ella sonrió y empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello, en la nuez, en la barbilla – huelo tu excitación, esto no durará mucho. Tú me desatarás - volvió a morderle la oreja y a frotarse contra su entrepierna provocándole, sin poder evitarlo, un ahogado gemido.

-Ya veremos quien le suplica a quien - sonrió ella. Le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello y empezó a cabalgar nuevamente encima de él.

Las sensaciones eléctricas que Inuyasha sentía eran abrasadoras. Quería romper aquella maldita cuerda, agarrar a su mujer y hacerle el amor como hacía tiempo que deseaba. Pero debía reconocer que esa faceta de Kagome, más rebelde, lo excitaba aún más. Ella acercó su busto a él y sin esperar una orden, Inuyasha se lanzó a devorar los pechos de la sacerdotisa. Besó, lamió y mordisqueó uno y luego el otro mientras ella seguía saltando encima de él. Su ser estaba a punto de eclosionar, pero se sentía vacío, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. La cosa empeoró, cuando notó atreves de la tela del pantalón la humedad de su mujer y los pequeños gemidos que ella dejaba ir. Se perdió en esa sensación y decidió dejar de resistirse y también mover las caderas, intentando traspasar, aunque fuera imposible, la tela de la ropa de ambos. Pero entonces ella paró y, recibiendo un gruñido de protesta por parte de él, salió de su regazo.

-¿Por qué? - consiguió preguntar con la voz cargada de deseo.

-Esto solo es el principio – le desató las prendas, deshaciéndose de la parte de abajo y abriendo la parte de arriba, mostrando los músculos tensados del hanyô - como he echado de menos esto – se arrodilló delante de él mientras pasaba su mano derecha por las abdominales marcadas de su marido.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Necesitas instrucciones? - y sin más, introdujo su falo en su boca. Inuyasha tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que gemía descontrolado. Ella succionaba, mordisqueaba y lamía sin compasión provocando espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Las caderas del hanyô se movían alocadas a la vez que los movimientos de la lengua de Kagome hacían su maestría.

-Kag - intentó pronunciar – no puedo... más... - y entonces todo explotó. Sintió como vaciaba toda su esencia en la cavidad bucal de ella y como ésta se encargaba de beberla. Se dejó caer hacía atrás sin fuerza, apoyando su espalda en la pared de la cabaña. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía todo su cuerpo flácido pero satisfecho. Entre los destellos del orgasmo, consiguió abrir los ojos, para encontrarse a su mujer, aun arrodillada ante él limpiando con sus dedos y su lengua el resto de semen – te dije que esto iba a acabar rápido.

-Aún no ha acabado – se levantó y desató al hanyô - levántate y ven aquí - este, obediente, se acercó a ella que se había puesto delante del tocador. El espejo colocado normalmente en otra habitación, un regalo que le habían hecho en el futuro por su boda, estaba colocado estratégicamente para reflejar de cuerpo entero sus imágenes. Inuyasha se puso detrás de Kagome y observó su cuerpo. Sus pechos redondos, algo caídos por haber dado de mamar a su pequeña hija y con estrías, pero con las aureolas rojizas, reflejándose detrás de la tela vaporosa que los tapaba, hipnotizándolo. Bajó la mirada por el vientre y vislumbró la herida hecha por un demonio guepardo mientras intentaba quemarla. Acarició otra cicatriz, hecha por un humano enloquecido porque su mujer había muerto y Kagome no había podido revivirla. Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar toda la angustia que había sentido en todas esas situaciones y lo mal que lo había pasado al ver a su mujer en peligro – no te quedes dormido - abrió los ojos cuando escuchó su voz, fijándose en los ojos traviesos de su mujer.

-No sé qué más planeas mujer, pero ya estamos mayores para tanto trote – ella alzó una ceja. Le encantaba enfadar un poco a su mujer, porque le encantaba como ella lo mirada de esa manera y le alzaba la ceja. Era una mujer de armas tomar, perfecta para él.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo ir a buscar a algún humano estúpido para acabar la noche? - él gruñó y apretó el cuerpo de ella al de él. Sintió su redondo y bien formado trasero chocar con su pelvis y aunque estaba agotado, sintió una punzada de excitación que lo sorprendió, reflejándose en el espejo – vaya, vaya ¿quieres seguir jugando?

-Keh ¿Qué más tienes pensado? - ella ató sus muñecas ante la atenta mirada de él desde el espejo. Luego alzó los brazos y los pasó por la cabeza de él, quedando recargada completamente en su cuerpo - ¿Y esto? ¿Ahora te toca a ti suplicar? - sonrió suspicaz.

-No, ahora me toca a mí disfrutar y tú vas a verme hacerlo – Inuyasha dejó escapar una sonrisa jovial – vamos, a ver qué sabes hacer.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja bufó cerca del cuello de su esposa, sabiendo que eso le pondría los pelos de punta. Con su mano izquierda agarró la cadera de Kagome y la afirmó a su cuerpo mientras que, con la derecha, abría el sujetador por el encaje de delante liberando ambos pechos que saltaron libremente al sentirse libres. Besó el cuello de ella cerca del óvulo de la oreja, sabiendo que esa era su zona erógena. A la vez, empezó a masajear el pecho de ella, sintiéndolo endurecido, y a mover las caderas para iniciar un vaivén que su mujer empezó a disfrutar.

Por el espejo pudo ver como su mujer había cerrado los ojos, echado la cabeza hacia atrás y mordía su labio inferior intentando contener los gemidos. Él lamió el cuello y succionó algunas partes a la vez que bajaba su mano derecha por su vientre y se deslizaba entre su ropa interior. Ella dio un pequeño salto al sentir los dedos del hanyô moverse con maestría por sus pliegues internos. Las caderas de Kagome se movieron al ritmo que Inuyasha marcaba con sus dedos, unas veces circulares y otras simplemente se movían por inercia descontrolada, soltando gemidos de pura satisfacción. Él, como siempre, quedó fascinado por las expresiones de su hembra, sus gemidos, sus movimientos; todo en ella, en esos momentos de intimidad, era un pecado a la perdición y la lujuria, en el que Inuyasha caía de forma irrevocable.

Sintió que estaba por llegar, pero él no quería que ella terminara así, por lo que bajó el ritmo de sus dedos y mordió la oreja de ella llamándole la atención. Kagome frunció el ceño y gruñó al más puro estilo Inuyasha, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué paras?

-¿Quieres que siga? ¿me lo estás pidiendo? - Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente desde el espejo.

-¿Quieres que suplique? - Inuyasha sonrió. No tenía eso en mente, pero si conseguía devolverle un poco de su medicina, mejor para su orgullo – ay, querido... que poco tienes para ganar – pasó nuevamente los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se giró con la mirada decidida, sentándose en el tocador con las piernas abiertas descaradamente, embriagándole un olor a almizcle.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo piensas...? - no pudo decir ni una palabra más al ver como su esposa, su dulce esposa, introducía una de sus manos, las cuales aún tenía unidas por sus muñecas, debajo de aquella tela que lo separaba del paraíso. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con fuerza a la vez que retomaba el trabajo que él había dejado inacabado. Los movimientos circulares de los dedos que podía percibir, los gemidos descontrolados y el movimiento de caderas encendieron a Inuyasha como una cerilla. Aun y si estupefacción, su amiguito despertó como un resorte demandando nuevamente atención - Kagome – la llamó.

-¿Piensas que solo tú puedes darme placer? - él se acercó a ella, pero la sacerdotisa levantó un pie y se lo puso en el pecho, parando su avance - ¿Qué quieres?

-Sabes lo que quiero - contestó él con la voz grave.

-No, sino me lo dices - volvió a mover sus dedos en su interior, tentándolo - y si no lo dices rápido, no habrá nada que hacer.

-Kagome – ella hizo caso omiso y siguió dándose placer ante la atenta mirada de él - mujer, me estás matando – ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. Sacó la mano de su interior y bajó el pie. Inuyasha se acercó a ella hambriento y casi devoró sus labios. Le dejó un camino de besos, lametones y pequeños mordiscos por toda la piel desde el cuello hasta el bajo vientre, tomándose su tiempo en sus pechos, acariciándolos como se debía. Cuando, por fin, llegó al pubis empezó besando la zona sensible. Olió bien la cavidad de ella, cerrado los ojos y dejándose llevar. Introdujo la lengua entre sus labios interiores y lamió, cualquier rincón de ella. Con ambas manos, alzó el trasero de Kagome para tener un mayor acceso y poder disfrutar más cómodamente de ella. Sintió que su mujer movía la cadera demandante y como había posado ambas manos, aun atadas, en su cabeza, intentando sostenerse.

Consiguió juguetear con su pequeño botón, lamer, estimular y morder muy levemente hicieron que ella desatara una pasión que hacía tiempo que no veía. La sacerdotisa movía anhelante su cuerpo y ejercía mayor presión en su cabeza para que siguiera con las embestidas. Las sintió gemir más alto, ordenándole que no parase y luego escuchar palabras inconexas que no tenían ningún sentido para seguirle un fuerte y gutural gemido seguido de una explosión que lo embriagó por completo. Acabó de deleitarse con su néctar y sacó la cabeza de entre sus piernas, solo para ver el espectáculo que tenía frente a sus ojos: toda despeinada, respirando entrecortadamente con los brazos en su regazo. Acabó de limpiarse él mismo y luego se acercó a ella para besarla con cariño. Ella respondió enseguida, embriagada por la delicadeza de su marido, gimió dulcemente, extasiada.

-¿Damos la velada por acabada? - ella abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogante - estás cansada y no quiero que te hagas daño - le acarició dulcemente su mejilla, pero ella sonrió.

-No pensaba que fueras tan mayor como para pedirme dos veces que pare – se levantó del tocador, se desató las manos y se dirigió a la maleta sacando un par de aceites esenciales – quiero probar una cosa.

-¿Qué es esto? - cogió uno de color verdoso y la miró extrañado. Ella se acercó a él, se quitó el sujetador y a él le quito la parte arriba de su traje que aun llevaba puesto.

-Ven aquí - abrió el bote y puso un poco de mejunje en sus dedos. El olor a canela lo embriagó y mezclado con el almizcle que ya se aposaba en la estancia, casi se mareó de éxtasis. Colocó un poco de gel sobre sus pechos y su vientre – ahora se ven más apetitosos ¿no? - Inuyasha la miró sorprendido. La conocía bien, por mucho que intentara esconderlo, aun había un ápice de duda o temor porque él ya no la viera hermosa. Cerró los ojos y posó su frente con la de ella - ¿no te gusta el olor? Sabe a coco con canela – él no emitió ningún sonido – lo siento, aun no venden con sabor a ramen ¿vale? Y no me apetecía bañarme en sopa de ramen antes de llegar – él volvió a sonreír, solo a ella se le ocurrían esas cosas - ¿Qué? ¿De verdad estás tan cansado? - preguntó con genuina preocupación, esa sí era su mujer.

-Escúchame, porque solo lo diré una vez y ya – ella lo miró extrañada - te quiero, con toda mi alma. Me deprimí como un estúpido niño humano esos tres años en los que no estuviste a mi lado y cuando apareciste, como por arte de magia, me hice la promesa de no dejarte ir, por eso te dejé embarazada esa noche – ella se sonrojó graciosamente – puedes bañarte en ramen, en lodo u oler a lobo sarnoso, pero nunca dejaré de amarte – a ella se le humedecieron los ojos – y por nada del mundo podré cansarme de ti, mujer – y dicho eso, la alzó en volandas y la tumbó en el futon.

-¡Eh! - se quejó ella entre risas – me has dicho cosas cursis para que me distraiga ¡eso es trampa!

-Las cosas cursis siempre funcionan con las hembras – ella encajó una ceja – a las pruebas me remito – la besó deleitándose con los labios de ella. Bajó su mano nuevamente hacia su centro e introdujo un dedo para estimularla, pero rápidamente lo sacó - Kagome, no está mojado, te haré daño - ella sonrió y le puso un poco de líquido en su mano - ¿Qué haces?

-Haz tu magia ahora – él la miró inseguro – lo he traído especialmente por si algo así pasaba, es normal – y lo besó en los labios, mientras dirigía su mano hacia sus labios inferiores.

-Si no funciona, dímelo - ella asintió y él introdujo sus dedos impregnados nuevamente dentro de ella. Masajeó suavemente fijando en todas las reacciones de ella, parecía que le molestaba, pero ella mantenía la mano de él en la misma posición. Decidió estimularla un poco más, besando y mordisqueando nuevamente sus pezones. Nunca le daría la razón a Miroku, pero ciertamente él tenía una adicción enfermiza con esos pechos perfectos que se movían a cada respiración de ella. Entonces, lo sintió, ella gimió de esa manera tan característica dobló las piernas y las separó más, permitiendo que él pudiera explorar mejor – es realmente eficaz - claudicó sorprendido.

-Acaba de comprobarlo - él se posicionó entre sus dos piernas colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella. Antes de entrar, decidió jugar un poco y rozó con él superficialmente el pequeño botón, estimulándola aún más si podía - ¿A qué esperas?

-¿Me vas a suplicar? - preguntó él socarrón.

-¿Quieres que me vuelva a masturbar delante de tus narices sin que puedas hacer nada? - preguntó en el mismo tono.

-Eres imposible, mujer – y sin más, entró dentro de ella de una estocada.

Ambos soltaron un gemido de satisfacción. Inuyasha intentó controlar las ganas desenfrenadas de hacerle el amor, por lo que empezó a moverse poco a poco. Pero ella, no le dio tregua y alzó las caderas colocando un cojín en su trasero para que él pudiera entrar mejor. Los movimientos de él fueron más acertados, más profundos haciendo crujir la madera bajo sus cuerpos. Inuyasha volvió a besar y lamer los pechos de ella a la vez que ésta, con ambas manos, se agarraba al trasero de él para seguir sus embestidas. Él al sentir los finos dedos de su esposa recorrerle la espalda y acabar en sus nalgas lo enloqueció y arremetió con más fuerza y rapidez. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la estancia, de por si con un espeso aire entre las esencias, las velas y el olor a sexo. Inuyasha decidió cambiar de posición y, sin salir de ella, se sentó con la espalda recargada en la pared y con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Y esto? - preguntó ella medio envuelta en el éxtasis.

-Quiero volver a suplicar para que no pares – ella sonrió jovial y empezó a cabalgar, a un ritmo apresurado – has mejorado - consiguió decir entre gemidos ahogados.

-He tomado clases – Inuyasha la miró impactado – de montar a caballo, imbécil - y sin decir más, lo besó pasionalmente. Inuyasha la acarró de los glúteos y azotó suavemente el derecho - ¡eh!

-No vuelvas a asustarme así - agarró ambas nalgas y las apretó empujándolas hacia él al ritmo que ella marcaba. Kagome soltó una especie de risa que fue entrecortada por los primeros estragos del orgasmo.

Ambos dejaron de hablar, estaban demasiado ocupados sintiendo y gimiendo. Inuyasha sintió como las paredes de su mujer se contraían dulcemente a su alrededor y como eso lo estimulaba cada vez con más frenesí. Kagome cabalgaba alocadamente sobre él arrebatadoramente, escuchándola casi chillar de éxtasis cuando llegó al orgasmo. Las paredes acabaron contrayéndose por completo y sintió la humedad de ella, obligándose a caer al vacío y unirse con ella a ese orgasmo.

Respiraban ansiosos por recuperar el preciado oxígeno, que ahora estaba viciado con el olor a sexo. Quedándose en la misma posición, se abrazaron cariñosamente y disfrutaron de unos minutos de silencio, solo sintiendo el corazón del otro bombear a la misma velocidad que el suyo propio. Poco después, Kagome se levantó poco a poco, apoyándose en la pared, porque sus piernas le temblaban. Inuyasha, apiadándose de ella la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el futon, cogió un par de mantas gruesas y se tumbó a su lado, tapándolos a ambos. Ella se acurrucó junto a él y suspiró satisfecha, buscando algo de su calor corporal. Ese comportamiento lo relajó, por fin ella parecía volver al comportamiento habitual, que si bien la experiencia vivida recientemente había sido refrescante, Inuyasha anhelaba volver a tener a su mujer de siempre.

-¿Ya te has dormido? – la voz somnolienta de Kagome le sacó una sonrisa.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti – escuchó una risita por su parte – ¿a qué ha venido esto?

-Sabes, cuando leí la historia pervertida que escribiste – Inuyasha bufó – me di cuenta de que hemos tenido una historia bonita, llena de aventuras y emociones, pero que con el tiempo se volvía monótona. Y sinceramente, no quería eso – ella alzó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos – no quiero que me tengas en mente como una mujer sumisa que acatará tus órdenes, porque no lo soy – él alzó las cejas sorprendido – no me mires así. Sé que nunca hemos hablado del tema pero es hora de que lo entiendas. No soy una mujer de la era Sengoku y no me comportaré como tal. Mi carácter y mi forma de ser distan mucho de una mujer sumisa y con los años, la cosa solo empeora. Así que quería darte una lección para que vieras cuan rebelde puedo llegar a ser – él soltó una carcajada sonora, inundando toda la estancia de ese sonido tan característico y particular como insólito - ¿A qué viene esa risa?

-¿Sumisa? ¿tú? – Kagome pestañeó sorprendida – la misma mujer que caminó por ácido con tal de protegerme, que se enfrentó a mi yo demoníaco hasta domarlo y que corría hacia el peligro aunque yo le ordenara, vehementemente, que no se arriesgara; obviamente que no iba a ser una mujer sumisa – ella suspiró con hastío – pero es por eso que me llamaste la atención. Si hubiera querido una mujer sumisa de mi época ¿Por qué narices no me quedé con cualquiera esos tres años que estuviste fuera? Soy un hanyô, no puedes pretender que me gusten las cosas normales.

-Pero tú dejaste claro que querías una mujer sumisa, una sumisa incluso en la cama y yo no lo soy.

-¡Ahg! Mujer cabezota – la apretó levemente – no eras tú. Simplemente escribí ese maldito escrito como tú escribiste en esa libreta amarilla, es todo mentira.

-Te equivocas – ella se apoyó en los codos y lo miró más intensamente – cuando yo escribí aquello sí que me inventé muchas cosas, pero la parte del hanyô lo basé en mis deseos más íntimos. Y estoy segura que tus deseos están relacionados con lo que hay escrito en esa novela. Esa es la razón de todo esto, necesitaba hacerte entender que yo no voy a ser sumisa en nada.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? – suspiró sonriendo – puede que tenga un vago deseo de posesión, pero ya me conociste así ¿no? – ella le golpeó el hombro – pero esto, ha estado bien.

-Ha sido divertido – ella sonrió feliz embriagándolo – tengo que confesar que he estado a punto de arrepentirme de hacer todo esto y, ha habido cosas a las que no me he atrevido – él se sorprendió. ¿Más que esto?

-Me gustaría entonces que esto se repitiera y utilizar esos ungüentos otra vez – ella lo miró sorprendida - ¿Qué? Echaba de menos esto.

-Aoi puede quedarse en casa de mi madre alguna noche suelta – él asintió – y nosotros podremos aprovechar para estar solos y bueno, tener una noche romántica.

-Esta noche descansemos, mañana nos planificaremos mejor nuestras noches de lujuria – ella sonrió y se tumbó.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó aspirando su aroma dulce y sintiendo su calidez. Bostezó cansado y se acomodó en el futon con su mujer en sus brazos y se rindió a Morfeo rápidamente, durmiendo como hacía años que no descansaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha observó a su mujer despertarse en sus brazos con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin poder, ni querer, contenerse ambos se unieron nuevamente disfrutado de la soledad de la cabaña. Poco después, decidieron vestirse e ir a buscar a su hija, pues aunque deseaban tener un rato a solas, ambos ansiaban volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

Mientras él ordenaba la habitación, ella se dedicó a guardar su antiguo uniforma de colegiala y todos los utensilios que se había traído del futuro. El hanyô acabó de ordenar la estancia y fue a buscar a su mujer, que lo esperaba en el salón, ya vestida con ropa usual. Aunque no iba con el atuendo de la noche anterior, demasiado revelador ahora con sus curvas bien formadas, la ropa del futuro le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Estaba sentada escribiendo algo en aquella libreta amarillenta con una sonrisa feliz. Cuando acabó, levantó la vista y le sonrió, provocándole cierto sonrojo característico. Salieron ambos cogidos de la mano dirección al pozo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la noche anterior, había sido un buen regalo de navidad.

-Al final, la vieja no ha venido a buscar la flor azul de espinas rojas – comentó al ver la flor azul de espinas rojas en el suelo con una nota.

-¡Ah! Sí… respecto a eso – Inuyasha la miró expectante – hable con Kaede para que me ayudara y bueno…

-¿Se lo explicaste a la vieja? – Inuyasha se sonrojó al leer.

-¡No! – contestó rápidamente ella – simplemente le dije que necesitaba que estuvieras un rato fuera, ella solo te entretendría – se fijó en la cara de su marido - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, cosas de hombres – arrugó el papel y lo guardó en su manga. Sin decir una palabra más, siguió hacia el pozo siendo seguido por una extrañada Kagome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bonus**

-¿Qué os parece? – la mujer morena de ojos cafés esperaba el veredicto de los cuatro presentes – es un buen trabajo ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente es picante – habló la rubia de ojos castaños – es un escrito ciertamente refrescante Oniōkami-san

-En realidad no es mío, una antigua alumna lo escribió – afirmó apenada – pero resume muy bien lo que están buscando.

-Aunque yo soy más de novelas bélicas, este relato me ha gustado. Tiene acción, aventura y romance, una buena combinación – opinó la segunda mujer, morena y de ojos azules.

-Y una apuesta – la tercera mujer morena y de ojos oscuros miraba sonriente a su derecha -¿verdad que sí, amor? – el único hombre en la sala, rubio y de ojos claros, gruñó – lo siento, está algo sensible. Nos encanta y estaríamos encantados de tenerlo en nuestra editorial.

-Hablaré con Higurashi, digo Taisho y se lo comentaré – cuatro cabezas alzaron la vista mirándola sorprendida - ¿Qué?

-¿Taisho? – preguntó la de ojos de lechuza.

-¡Oh! Claro, no he dicho su nombre – Dawn sonrió nerviosa – la escritora es Taisho Kagome, pero de soltera ella era Higurashi. Fue alumna mía hará unos cinco o seis años.

-¿Tan joven y casada? – preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la rubia.

-Sí y con una niña y todo – la mujer recogió las cosas y les hizo una reverencia – si me disculpan, mi propio marido me espera fuera y Ginta no es que sea muy paciente – y dicho esto, salió de la sala.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… - la mujer morena de ojos azules se levantó – después de tantos años y sigues perdiendo apuestas.

-Querido… ¿Por qué apostaste que ellos se separarían? Eres muy poco observador Eros.

-Y tú eres muy criticona para ser mi alma gemela, Psikhé – las otras dos rieron - ¿Qué? ¿Cuál será mi castigo esta vez Atenea?

-Deja que me lo piense… - el rubio suspiró hastiado – ahora que tengo a Cupido trabajando para mí, es mejor que me piense en que momentos utilizarlo ¿no? – la risa de ella y Afrodita resonó por todo el recinto mientras desaparecían del despacho, dejando a un abatido Eros con su esposa a su lado, aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¡Agh! Como odio esta vida.

**Fin**

**Aclaraciones**

-Dos rombos: es una forma de hablar aquí en España. Hará algún tiempo (yo no llegué a verlo) cuando aparecían dos rombos de color rojo en la parte derecha superior de la imagen del televisor, significaba que la película iba a ser para mayores de dieciocho. Después la expresión "dos rombos" se popularizó durante los 90.

¡Hola a todos y todas! Antes de nada, perdón por tardar una semana más de lo previsto para subir la segunda parte. Ya sé que tiene muchas similitudes con mis otras historias, pero en realidad, lo he hecho a propósito, a modo de celebrar mis casi trece años ya en . (joder, me acaba de doler de tan solo escribirlo) y sobretodo mi propia evolución a la hora de redactar historias sobre nuestros personajes favoritos. En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo, como yo escribiéndolo, porque la verdad, es que ha sido refrescante poder volver a escribir sobre estos dos en las situaciones pervertidas de mi mente.

Cabe decir, que agradezco a todos aquellos que se han pasado por aquí y le han dado una oportunidad a la historia y, aunque no hay comentarios, sí que he recibido vuestro apoyo silencioso gracias a vuestros Likes y vuestros Follow. No lo negaré, como todo escritor me encanta ver que hay algún comentario sobre la historia, pero que haya gente que le haya dado una oportunidad y además hayan dejado su huella de una forma u otra después de tanto tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí, ya me parece un logro de los grandes. Por ello, agradecer a:

**Aida ****Koizumi****, ****LaWeaAzul****, Lauren Li, Marisol MS, Montserrat 666, TAINA23, ****ladamanegra****,** a **tuntun-tuntun y a Forever MK NH**

Por dejar su huella y su apoyo. Espero no haberos decepcionado con esta continuación y que la disfrutéis. Y vernos por aquí más a menudo, porque pienso dar la vara un poquito más.

Eso me recuerda que posiblemente haga un epílogo, algo que tengo en mente y que tengo muchísimas ganas de hacer. No sé cómo quedará, pero tengo ganas de experimentar con ello.

En fin, nada más, espero que vaya bien y, como popularizó Celtas Cortos…

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
